Love, Lies, Death, and Tobias
by Maddiegleek
Summary: When tris and Tobias are incharge of the new inmates, they face some struggle. This is her first year. What happens when they have to organize and uprising? WHen they are faced with life or death situations, who will survive? WHat if they dont want to survive it. SYORY ALOT BETTER THAN PREVIEW


**Hey everyone! This my new fanfic. I really hope you guys like it. It gets a whole lot better :}**

Tris' POV

"_Will! Stop don't make me do this!"_

"_Bang!" _

"_What is happening? Wait, Tobias what are you doing? Put the knife down!"_

"_I can't Tris. This is what happens whenever you love someone. You caused this." He stabs himself in the gut as I scream. He falls to the ground. Out of nowhere, crows come and start pecking him._

_END OF DREAM_

"NO TOBIAS" I scream. "PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!" I can't screaming. I see Tobias come running to me from the bathroom. He is soaking wet. He probably came from the shower. He lightly wipes the tears away from cheek. He puts his forehead to mine and that calms me down.

"Shh. It's ok. It's just a dream. You are ok."

"No. I am not." I am half sobbing still. Nothing can make stop crying anymore. But everything can make start crying.

"I know that. You are strong. You can." Tobias says with his forehead still on mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." He is looking right into my eyes. I can see deep into him. This is the Tobias I love. The one who is emotional and strong. He starts leaning closer to me. I rap my arms around him and pull his lips to mine. He pushes his lips harder into mine to make the kiss deeper. I run my hands up and down his arms. Sometimes I forget how muscly he is.

"Tris." He says in between out kisses. "We need to go. Today is the beginning."

"Uhhh." I pout. "Why can't we just be late?"

"Because, you get to pull down the net."

"Really? You would let me do that?" I still have my hands around his neck.

"Of course I would. I have feeling we are going to be doing this for a while together."

"Oh really?" I say flirty like. "How do you know this?" He puts on a huge goofy grin and walks back into the bathroom. I have a feeling about something.

"Ok let's go inmates. I am Tris. This is Four. We are your trainers." I see there is only 3 inmates. This is a record low. No one wants to come to Dauntless over what happened last year. After we got on the train, The Erudite just diapered. No one knows where they went. The only people ok with Divergents are the Dauntless. That is why I decided to stay.

"It looks like all of you will get to become Dauntless since there is so few of you. Please say your names." I say Very sophisticated. Tobias hates it because I sound like and Erudite.

"I am Quinn." A very beautiful girl with grace says. She is prettier then I will ever be.

"I am Marcus." He is a very tall boy. He seems a bit over weight. When he says his name, I see Tobias flinch. This is going to be tough.

"I am Bella. It is very nice to meet you." I can tell she came from Erudite. She is different. She is strong, but in a different type of way. She isn't beautiful, put she is short and pretty. She reminds me of me.

"Since there is three of you, we will still train, but there is no need to compete." Tobias stands tall. Like his trying to hide the fact that he is vulnerable.

"We will show you to your sleeping area. We will start tomorrow with me and Tris." I forget how handsome Tobias is. Like the way his nose curves at the end, and how his ears stick out. "Come on Tris."

"OK." He takes my hand and starts to fun. "Where are we going?" I ask Tobias.

"You will see." We start running and we go to the bridge. He goes behind one of the pillars and grabs a bouquet of flowers.

"What is this? You know I don't like flowers."

"Just read the damn note Beatrice." I hate when people call me that. He is the only person I wont punch when they call me that. The note says,

_Will you marry me?_

I look at Tobias and see he is on one knee. He has a red velvet box in his hands. It has a beautiful diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" He says with a huge smile on his face.

"Of course I will!" I scream and kiss Tobias. He hugs me and slip on the ring.

"I love you so much Tris. Thank you for being in my life"

**Guys I hope you like it. I will try to post every other day. My review goal is 5. Please comment any ideas you have!**


End file.
